Summer Nights
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Carlisle and Esme take Renesmee on summer night date to the fair and the movies.


**Renesmee appears to be seven or eight. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. **

**~.~.~**

Summer was in full swing, and Esme couldn't be happier. There was a particular smell that Esme associated with summer; perhaps it was the excess amount of sunblock that everyone was wearing or the blooming flowers that surrounded. Summer was Esme's favorite time of the year; everyone just seemed to be in a good mood.

Esme wandered around their garden barefoot, with her skirt flowing with the wind. The sensation of the grass tickling her feet made her feel so at ease.

"Mamma Esme!" The excited cry came from the balcony of the third floor, as her granddaughter watched her excitedly.

Esme looked up, and it seemed if Nessie were to lean over a tad more over the railing, she might have fallen over. A smile graced her face when she saw her. It's been over a week since she's seen her granddaughter for, she was visiting her grandpa Charlie for the week.

"Hi, beautiful!" Esme called over to Nessie and laughed along with Nessie as she giggled. Esme watched as the small girl ran inside excitedly, paying attention to the hurried footsteps of her granddaughter go around the house and outside.

Nessie kicked off her sandals and made a beeline towards her grandmother, as Esme waited for her with open arms. "Mamma!" She giggled, as she felt the familiar embrace of her grandmother. Her hugs were her second favorite hugs.

"How was your trip to you grandpas?" Esme asked, holding Nessie's hand as they wandered into the forest, hand in hand.

"It was fun! I saw Grandpa Charlie, we visited our old cottage, and I hung out with Jake for a while." Nessie recounted, ticking off everything she did on each finger on her other hand.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time, darling," Esme encouraged with her smile.

Nessie nodded and bent down to pick up some wildflowers growing near a tree stump. "Grandpa said we would go to the fair in Port Angeles, but he was called on an emergency case," Nessie sighed, her smile falling.

"Well, Papa should be home soon; how about we go for a movie and then we can go to the county fair?" Esme offered, bending down so she could be level with her.

The twinkle in her eyes made Esme suppress a giggle. "Yes! Lets' go back! I have to let daddy and momma know!" Nessie quickly went and tugged on her arm, trying to pull her back to the main house.

Esme let her granddaughter lead her back to the house and skipped along with Nessie. Once they reached the last step of the back porch, Nessie made a beeline towards her parents who were sitting on the pristine white couch along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Momma! Daddy! Mamma Esme said she and Papa would take me to see a movie and then to the county fair, can I? Can I? Please?" Nessie begged, clasping her hands in front of her as she sat in front of Bella and Edward.

Edward shook his head with a smile on his face. "I don't know Ness, can you?" He teased, earning him an eye roll from the child that appeared to be seven.

"You can go, baby. You haven't seen Esme and Carlisle in a week," Bella said with a nod.

Nessie squealed in delight and hugged Bella in the tightest hug she could muster.

"I hear my granddaughters squeals, where is she?" Carlisle called as he walked into the room, holding Esme's hand in his.

"Papa!" Nessie squealed, leaping into Carlisle's arms with the biggest grin on both their faces.

"Wow, you look so much older," he teased.

Nessie giggled and shook her head, her ringlets bouncing around her face. "No, Papa Carlisle. Not really." Her voice was meek.

"I hear I'm taking you out to a movie and then to the fair?" Carlisle set down Nessie onto her feet, yet still held onto her hands.

Nessie nodded, "Can you, Papa Carlisle?"

"Of course, my darling. We'll head out in an hour."

**~.~.~**

Esme stepped out of their restroom as she secured on her cuff that had the family crest, and a smaller bracelet on the same hand, with her shirt of and stepped in front of their bed to inspect her blouse options. "Darling?"

"Yes, love?"

"How casual are we dressing?" Esme asked as Carlisle looked up from unbuttoning his shirt.

Carlisle admired the sight of his wife in front of him with a small smile. "Well, if we're going to the fair, I say casual but still nice," He shrugged, looking at the options that Esme had laid out. His eyes laid on a white embroidered blouse that had a deep v neck. "This one," he picked it up and handed it to Esme.

"Good choice," Esme giggle, stood on her toes to kiss his nose.

"So, should I wear white as well?"

Esme slipped the blouse over her head and proceeded to walk towards their closet to examine Carlisle's side of the cabinet. "Maybe we can do a polo shirt with some jeans and those loafers that you love," Esme suggested, pulling the items from the racks.

"You love seeing me in casual wear, don't you?" Carlisle smirked, taking the items his wife handed over to him happily.

Esme giggled and slipped on her flats. "I do; now get changed. I'm going down to meet our granddaughter." Esme smiled, grabbing her purse from the hanger and walked out the door.

Once Esme got to the last step, she saw Nessie sitting down by the windowsill with an open book in her lap. It made Esme's heart warm to know that she had a love for literature and nature.

"So, any thought on the movie you'd like to see?"

"Aladdin!" Nessie cried, tossing the book to the side and onto her feet.

"Didn't that movie come out like twenty-seven years ago?" Esme asked, confused, as far as she was concerned, theaters rarely ever do old showings.

Nessie giggled and adjusted her overalls. "No Mamma Esme, it's a live action version of the movie."

"Oh, then that's the movie we'll go and see."

"Ready, girls?" Carlisle interrupted, with his keys in hand.

"Ready!" Nessie chirped, holding onto Esme's hand.

Carlisle drove at a relatively average speed, all three of them listening to Disney music, per Nessie's request. Esme and Carlisle relished in the fact that Nessie was still able to enjoy things kids her age liked, despite being so intelligent for her age.

Once in the theaters, Esme went ahead with Nessie to get seats while Carlisle was in line to buy Nessie some snacks.

Esme and Nessie quickly settled into the middle rows, while Nessie looked giddy with excitement as the trailers for the other movies were showing. Carlisle promptly appeared with a small bag of popcorn and a water bottle, all the single moms ogling him.

"You're always a hit with the moms," Esme rolled her eyes playfully, as she snuggled closer to Carlisle's chest.

"There are kids here," Nessie whispered, shoving a small handful of popcorn into her mouth.

**~.~.~**

"That movie was not that bad," Esme offered, as she and Carlisle walked a couple of steps behind Nessie as she skipped happily, humming to the tune of one the songs from the film.

Carlisle shrugged, rubbing his hand over her arm. "I preferred the cartoon version, seemed more colorful and vibrant. Also, the princess's dresses weren't as extravagant as I excepted them to be," he criticized.

"I can't take you to see any movie," Esme snorted, with a laugh.

"Mamma! Papa! Let's go!" Nessie cried as she stood by Carlisle's car, anxiously.

On purpose, the couple took extra slow steps towards the car, while Nessie rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you said please, we'd walk a little faster," Carlisle reminded Nessie to say please.

"Please?"

"Better."

The drove to the next city to get to the fair that was going on. Nessie gasped at the sight of the giant rides that she was able to see. The thing that she was excited about the most was that the view from the top of the Ferris wheel was the expanded view of the ocean.

Carlisle paid for their entrance, and they strolled through the different aisles, with different booths of vendors and small activities. "Oh, Mamma look!" Nessie tugged on Esme's arm, as she noticed a stall that sold handmade jewelry.

"Oh wow, they're beautiful," Esme agreed, as she looked over the display, her fingers lingering over a set of bracelets, that was braided in intricate braids with little beads in the middle. "Do you want one, Ness?" Esme asked as Nessie also admired the same set.

"We can match!"

"Oh yeah. How much for these?" Esme asked, holding both bracelets up with a friendly smile.

The young woman looked up from her phone and smiled back at Esme. "Ten for both, if you want to add in an ankle, it would be fifteen," she responded, motioning to the display that held the anklets.

"Carlisle, do you want an anklet?" Esme looked over her shoulder, teasingly.

"Oh yes, it'd go with my toe ring," he responded.

"No, thank you, we'll just do the two bracelets," Esme smiled, handing the young woman two crisp bills.

Esme turned around to clasp on the bracelet onto Nessie's wrist, "There, now we get to match," Esme breathed out, looking up at Nessie through her lashes.

They wandered around a little more, as they headed over to the games and ride section. Nessie stopped and stared at a huge stuffed dog that was displayed by one of the games, "Whoa, that's a big dog," Nessie whispered.

"You want it?" Carlisle asked, holding Esme's hand. "Maybe I can win it for you," he shrugged, walking up and paying the man operating the ride. It was one of those games where you have to hit certain bullseyes to get the top prize.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered in a hushed tone, so only he could hear, "be careful."

"Don't worry, love." Carlisle winked, as he was handed a couple of bean bags.

"You can do it, Papa!" Nessie encouraged, as Carlisle positioned himself and made it seem as if he was warming up. However, Carlisle's eyes were zeroed in on the different targets, knowing where to aim.

Esme bit her lip nervously; she knew Carlisle would be able to control his strength, but she just wasn't too sure. Esme watched as Carlisle drew his hand back and made it seem as if he was building up his force and to them, it was one of the weakest throws, but to any human, it seemed as if he threw with all his might.

"You can choose from any of these," the worker's eyes were wide, seeing as anyone rarely ever won those games.

"Ness, which one do you want?" he asked.

Nessie pointed happily towards the big dog that resembled a golden retriever. "That one."

"Let me get a picture for your parents, Nessie." Esme smiled, pulling out her phone from her purse, bending down to get a proper angle. Nessie beamed towards the camera with the biggest smile on her face.

They got on a couple more rides; Nessie dragged Esme onto the bumper car ride, which Esme surprisingly enjoyed thoroughly.

"Okay, Ness. One more ride and then we have to go," Carlisle announced, as he looked at the time on his watch, it was a quarter to eleven.

"The Ferris Wheel!"

So, towards the Ferris Wheel, they went. Once they got there, the line was surprisingly short, so they were able to get on a bucket reasonably quick.

Carlisle helped Esme and Nessie onto the seats, along with Nessie's stuffed dog. As they made their way towards the top, Nessie was too busy peering over the side, in awe of the sight in front of her.

"Having fun?" Esme asked as she leaned her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Uh-huh," was all the child could say.

"The play of the lights looks lovely against you," Carlisle murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

Esme laughed and placed her leg on top of Carlisle's. "Let's take a picture," her voice was soft, as if she was tired, fishing her phone from her bag. Opening the camera, she lifted the phone and snapped a quick picture.

"Oh, let me take one of you guys!" Nessie exclaimed when she turned around, now that they were at the top.

"Alright, I'm trusting you're going to take an amazing picture," Carlisle handed the phone over to Nessie.

"One picture of you two and then one with me."

"You got it."

Nessie took a couple of pictures, as the couple beamed at the camera, making a couple of silly pictures with Nessie.

Soon, the ride was over, and Nessie suddenly felt tired.

"Want me to carry you, darling?" Carlisle whispered as Nessie leaned onto his side, rubbing her eyes. With a nod, she let out a yawn. Carlisle smiled and picked Nessie up, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around Carlisle's waist.

"Thank you, Mamma and Papa. I had fun," Nessie whispered, with a yawn.

"Your welcome, baby. Let's get you home," Esme kissed her head, carrying her stuffed animal in one hand and a cotton candy that Carlisle had bought for Ness.

**It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot with Ness, Carlisle, and Esme. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! What summer memories are your favorite?**


End file.
